Ahlbi and Rayfa: Ace Holders
by MasterXploder
Summary: Months after the end of the DC Act, Ahlbi comes across the opportunity of a lifetime when he gets to give Her Benevolence a tour of the kingdom. The only problem is the growing discomfort in his bladder. Little does he know, Rayfa is suffering from the same issue. (This is an omorashi/pee desperation fic. Reader discretion advised)
1. In Which the Tour Begins

On the westernmost edge of the far east lied the Kingdom of Khura'in. Since its founding by the Holy Mother, this kingdom has thrived through the rule of its many queens and the devotion of its people. However, it has not been without its share of turmoil. For twenty-three years, the nation's legal system lacked any defense attorneys due to a law that stipulated the attorneys would suffer the same punishment as their client should they be found guilty. Many innocent people were sentenced to death under these laws, and a fearsome rebel movement grew from the tragedy.

But that all changed a few months ago, when a lawyer from the United States showed up and began defending clients with a passion the country had never seen before. Working together with both the rebels and members of the Khura'in royal family, he and his colleagues turned the entire kingdom upside-down and paved the way for a more fair system to grow. While much work still needed to be done, the towns were abuzz with a feeling of hope in the air for the first time in a long time.

Indeed, the capital looked particularly vibrant this morning as Ahlbi Ur'gaid walked along the streets of a local bazaar. Seeing the people work and walk and talk with smiles on their faces always brought joy to the young monk-in-training.

"Wow, look at everyone, Shah'do!" said Ahlbi to the dog resting atop his head. "I don't think I've ever seen so many happy faces here. The Holy Mother must be smiling down on us today!"

Shah'do responded with an energetic bark.

Ahlbi chuckled. "You said it! Our kingdom is growing bigger than ever, and it needs our help. There's no way I'm gonna sleep away a day like this. Come on, let's get to work!"

With determination in his eyes, Ahlbi took a step forward, but his stride immediately came to a stop there. His smile faded, and he leaned his head left and right while his fingers drew circles above him.

"So, what should I do today?" he asked. It happened to be an observed holiday for the monks and royalty today, much like labor day in the U.S., so he had a lot of free time. Unfortunately, he had not seen anyone who looked like a tourist, so he couldn't give them a tour and contribute to the Khura'inese economy. When it came down to it, giving tours was just about all he did when he wasn't training.

"Maybe it's time I learned a new hobby. What do you think?" Ahlbi asked.

Shah'do made a noise in his throat that was his way of saying "I dunno."

"Yeah, me neither." While Ahlbi stood there and pondered his plans, his eyes drifted to one of the shops along the road. It was a gardening store with lots of pretty plants for sale, many of which were unique to Khura'in. The store-owner happened to be watering the plants on display outside. Seeing the water trickle out of the can and into the soil below made Ahlbi aware of a certain tingle below his stomach.

"Oh, I guess I better take care of that first," he remarked out loud. "Not as easy to think when you gotta go!" In truth, he was more than capable of ignoring his urge for a good while, but it provided a good way to put off his thinking for a moment. _Maybe when I come back, there will be some tourists to meet,_ He thought.

Ahlbi turned around and stepped towards the temple that was his home.

"Oof!"

...but stopped short as he walked into someone. The person he bumped into jumped back, startling him back into paying attention to his surroundings.

"Watch it!" yelled a female voice.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to…" Ahlbi started, but his apology was cut short as he realized who he was talking to. The ceremonial dress, piercing blue eyes and facial markings could only belong to Rayfa Padma Khura'in, a very important person within the kingdom.

"Y-your Benevolence!" Ahlbi raised his hands and leaned back in shock.

Rayfa put her hand to her mouth in surprise. "Oh! It's you. The boy from the marketplace. It's been some time since we last spoke," she spoke.

Ahlbi stood in reverence for a moment, but quickly remembered his manners. He bowed before the high priestess and closed his eyes, with Shah'do mimicking his movement.

"Please, forgive me! I shouldn't have bumped into you like that! I promise I'll never do it again, please don't punish me!" he said.

To this, Rayfa chuckled without opening her mouth. "You may rise. You will not be punished, and I am in no mood for formalities anyway."

"Really? Thank you, Your Benevolence!" Ahlbi said as he rose back up. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you not in the mood? Is something wrong today?"

"Thank you for your concern, young monk," said Rayfa, "But it is only a trifling matter, one you need not trouble yourself with. Now if you'll excuse me…" Rayfa turned around and started to walk away.

"W-wait, Your Benevolence!" Ahlbi leaned forward and shouted.

To this, Rayfa stopped in her tracks. "Huh? What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I know I'm just a kid, and a lowly monk besides," said Ahlbi, "But I know that it's a monk's duty not just to uphold the traditions of Khura'inism, but to also provide a comforting hand to those who need it, be they friend or stranger." He put his hands together as if he was in prayer. "So please, Your Benevolence, if there is nothing I can do to help, at least allow me to lend an ear to your problems so that I may fulfill my duty!"

Rayfa stood motionless for a moment. _Did I come on too strong,?_ Ahlbi wondered, but his worries fell away when Rayfa turned back and smiled at him.

"It would seem the temple is training you well. I would be doing you a great disservice if I did not comply with your request. If that is what you wish, you may listen to my woes. It may help me if I were to vent them to someone, anyway," said Rayfa.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Ahlbi again. For a moment, it appeared as if his pupils had turned into stars.

"Let's see, how shall I put this?" Rayfa put a hand to her chin. "Since the end of the Defense Culpability Act, our kingdom has been undergoing a great amount of change. To ensure that change is only for the better of its citizens, I have been working with my family and the attorneys of the kingdom without rest."

"But that's a good thing, right? Your work is making Khura'in better than it's been in years," said Ahlbi, with Shah'do following up with another bark.

"Yes, and I accept my responsibilities as High Priestess with pride." Rayfa looked down at the ground and scowled. "But even I need my beauty sleep. With today being a holiday for even the royal family, I was hoping to rest in my quarters all day, but mother had other plans for me."

"Really? What kind of plans?" asked Ahlbi. "Are they like super-secret missions to protect the kingdom from invaders?"

Rayfa shook her head. "Nothing of the sort, sadly. Mother simply wants me to spend my day off outside the palace. Something to do with sampling the culture of our kingdom and getting to know its people on a personal level."

Ahlbi lifted his hands to do his thinking motions again. "So she just wants you to hang around town and talk to people? That sounds like my kind of day off!" He leaned back and put his arms behind his head, giving Rayfa a smile that showed his missing tooth.

Rayfa sighed and said "It's such a silly notion. I am Rayfa Padma Khura'in, High Priestess of the kingdom and destined to ascend to the throne when I have proven myself." She flung her arm out in a dramatic fashion. "Am I not already the living embodiment of Khura'inese culture!?"

Ahlbi found no words to reply with, so he just stared at Rayfa in awe of her display.

"In any case," Rayfa continued as she returned to a less dramatic pose, "I am forbidden from entering the palace until sundown. I shall have to find some way to keep me occupied until then." She then looked straight at Ahlbi and asked "I don't suppose you have any ideas of how I could pass the time?"

"Something to do? Hmm…" Ahlbi stood and pondered for a few seconds. Suddenly, he leaned forward and shouted "Oh, I know!", causing Rayfa to bring an arm up to her face in surprise.

"You… you do!?" said Rayfa. "And what, pray tell, would that be?" she continued with hesitancy in her voice.

"I could give you a tour of the capital!" said Ahlbi.

"A…tour?"

"Yeah, show you around all the landmarks and tell your about their history, plus all the smaller places and other cool stuff!" Ahlbi said all in one breath. Wisps of air visibly flared from his nostrils.

"Tell me about their history?" Rayfa's neutral expression lowered into a frown. "Do you mock me?"

"M-mock you? How so?" asked Ahlbi.

"Are you insinuating that I, the High Priestess, do not know the history of my own kingdom? That a mere child knows more than I do,?" She said, gazing straight into him.

"Ah, no!" Ahlbi quickly bowed his head again. "I-I didn't mean it that way! It's just that, um, giving tours is my favorite thing to do when I'm not training, and I'd love to try giving one to the royal family! Please don't throw me in jail, Your Benevolence! I'm too young to have a criminal record!"

Rayfa's brow relaxed as Ahlbi spoke, turning from a look of anger into confusion. "Your favorite thing, you say?" she spoke, closing her eyes.

"Um, yes," Ahlbi replied, opening one eye to look again. "I-I just thought that maybe you could have someone to talk to while you went around town, but we don't have to if you already know all about it."

"Hmm…" Rayfa closed her eyes for a few seconds, then she opened them and turned her head upwards with a smirk. "Very well. I accept your offer."

"Wait, what?! You really mean it?" Ahlbi's eyes opened in surprise.

"If you have been giving tours to visitors like you claim, then we must be certain that what you say about our kingdom is nothing but the truth. Therefore, I shall personally see to it that you are not…" Rayfa rubbed her chin again. "How do they say it in the Americas? Speaking from outside one's mule."

"Huh? What does that mean?" asked Ahlbi.

Rayfa shrugged. "I am not entirely certain myself. The American vernacular is a puzzling thing indeed, but no matter. Do you believe you are up to the task of providing an engaging and informative tour to a member of the Khura'in royal family?"

"I'll do my best!" Ahlbi said with a look of pure determination in his eyes. "C'mon, Shah'do! Let's give the princess a good tour!"

Shah'do barked and mimicked the same determined look as his owner.

Rayfa giggled and said "Lead the way."

And so, the two of them set off on the tour, with Ahlbi leading the pack. His heart still fluttered in excitement at the prospect. Giving a tour to the one and only princess of Khura'in! He had to have been dreaming, but he certainly didn't want to wake up if he was. _Maybe I should pinch myself to check,_ he thought.

Just then, he felt another signal coming from his bladder, making him frown in worry. _Uh-oh, that might be a problem._ He shook his head slightly to clear his mind, hoping that Rayfa didn't see that. _Nah, I can handle it. I've gone a while without using the bathroom while training, a tour should be nothing._ _Plus, how embarrassing would it be to tell the princess I need to go like a little kid?_

Ahlbi took a quick glance at the princess behind him. Rayfa was looking off to the side as they walked, as if lost in thought. _I wonder what she could be thinking?_ Ahlbi thought.

 _How could I forget to use the bathroom before I left the palace?_

Rayfa quietly grumbled to herself as they walked to their destination, doing her best to hide the slight stiffness in her steps. She could recount the morning's exact events, but even then she still felt the need to question herself. What she had hoped would be a lazy morning in bed followed by watching the Plumed Punisher marathon was rudely interrupted by her mother waking her up and telling her of her plan. One heated argument later and she was dressed up and out the door, her brow still furrowed in anger.

 _What is wrong with a princess spending a few extra hours asleep on a day where she is not expected to do anything,_ she remembered yelling to her mother. That thought stuck in her mind the entire time she was making herself presentable instead of more practical thoughts like "Perhaps I should relieve myself before leaving my quarters," and she was quickly regretting it.

There was the obvious solution of simply asking for a bathroom, but the mere thought of it made Rayfa shudder. She did not doubt the cleanliness of Khura'in's citizens, but she was the princess of the kingdom, an icon of Khura'inism itself! She could never live it down if anyone even knew that she still had to do such things, least of all the boy she was walking with.

She wasn't going to like it, but holding it until sundown was the only solution that made sense to her. It was not that urgent anyway; learning to hold it for long periods of time was another perk of growing up as the High Priestess. Until then, she would have to find a good method of distracting herself.

 _Maybe I should start by actually speaking with this boy,_ she thought. _I agreed to let him take me on a tour, after all._

"So then," she started, prompting Ahlbi to turn to her as they walked, "Tell me more about these tours of yours."

"My tours? What do you want to know about them?" said Ahlbi.

Rayfa put her hand to her chin. "Well, why tours? It is a rather… unconventional hobby for a monk to have."

"Huh? Oh yeah, some of my friends at the temple think it's weird, too. They're all into stuff like Kachu'demal and Wahch'ovami."

"Yes, those do sound like the things boys your age would be into," said Rayfa.

"I mean, I like them too," continued Ahlbi, "But Khura'in has always been my favorite thing in the world. I love learning all the cool stuff about our country in my history class, and I really like talking about it. It kinda drives my friends nuts, though." He added a nervous laugh.

"Hmm, not everyone can appreciate our rich history. A shame, really," said Rayfa, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but it might be because they live here so they know all this stuff already, but the tourists don't know all this stuff, so I can show and tell them all kinds of things. It's so fun!" Ahlbi beamed as he spoke.

"Fun? Is that really all there is to it?" asked Rayfa. _What a curious boy, indeed._

"No, there's more to it." At this, Ahlbi's cheerful demeanor dropped into something more serious. "Khura'in is my home, and now that it's going through all these big changes, it needs all the help it can get. I really wanna do my part to help out, and giving tours is the best way I know how."

"I see," said Rayfa, "And how do these tours of yours provide benefit to Khura'in?"

"Lots of different ways, Your Benevolence! Tourism helps build good relationships with other countries, and it can inspire people to visit us more often, or even move here."

"This is true," said Rayfa.

"Yeah, and it makes good money, too!" Ahlbi smiled with his eyes shut.

"M-Money?" Rayfa stopped in her tracks and glared. "Surely you are not exploiting tourists simply to line your own pockets? The Twilight Realm has a special section of hell devoted to swindlers, you know!"

Ahlbi's eyes filled with panic. "N-no, it's not like that at all! I mean, I pocket some of it, sure, but I put almost all of it into charities and the local shops. It all goes back into the economy sooner or later!"

The glare on Rayfa faded. "Really? That's… very noble of you."

To this, Ahlbi blushed and put a hand behind his head. "Th-thank you, Your Benevolence. I am hum-"

"However," Rayfa cut him off, "There is more to helping a kingdom grow than more people and money. The spirit of Khura'in must be preserved above all else as we go forward, and we can only accomplish this through properly educating our citizens and the tourists who visit. Your skills in tour-giving have yet to be evaluated in this regard. I must see it for myself first before we can say your actions are doing more good than harm."

"Um, right! I'll try my hardest to not disappoint you!" Ahlbi took a look around him. "Oh, here we are! Our first stop!"

"Oh?" Rayfa looked around her, realizing that she had not been paying attention to where they were walking the entire time.

The two of them stood at the center of a park in the middle of the city. A large stone plaza laid before them, with a statue of different women wearing regal clothing facing inward at each corner. In the center was a bigger statue of two women standing back to back, one wearing a mask and wielding a dagger, and the other having an entirely blank face.

"Interesting," said Rayfa, "I must admit, I have not been to this part of the city very often." She looked over at Ahlbi with her normal piercing stare and smirk. "Well, go ahead, tour guide. Tell me about this place."

"R-right. Allow me to explain!" Ahlbi walked in front of Rayfa and stood facing her like a tour guide would. "This is the Plah'zah Plaza, located in the center of the Park of the Founders. The statues around the corners are the first four reigning queens of Khura'in after the founder, and the Holy Mother and Lady Kee'ra themselves are depicted right in the center as a way of reminding their people that they and the queens after them are always watching over us."

Rayfa smiled at this. "A powerful gesture. I could think of nothing more reassuring than-"

"This plaza was constructed thirty years ago," continued Ahlbi, "Its main purpose is to allow another venue for the public to hold all kinds of events. Lots of important officials and monks have also held rallies here, like…"

Whatever Ahlbi had to say for the next few minutes, Rayfa could not recall. All she could focus on was the anger welling up inside her. A young child rudely interrupting the high priestess? Surely, there must be some sort of law forbidding such a thing! She should give him the tongue-lashing he certainly deserves.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to say a single word. Somewhere in the back of her head was a voice telling her to not get worked up over it, to simply let it go and move on. _I must be hanging around Nahyuta too much,_ thought Rayfa. Still, she had never quite felt this restraint before; it was only for this boy that brought it out.

 _What is with this child?_ _Is there some sort of blessing put upon him by the Holy Mother?_ Rayfa wondered.

"...for the Plumed Punisher."

"Wait, what was that?" Rayfa snapped out of her thoughts and looked straight at Ahlbi.

"Um," Ahlbi's eyes drifted away for a moment. "Like I said, this plaza was recently used to film a fight scene for a future episode of the Plumed Punisher."

Rayfa's eyes opened up wide. "I-I was not told of this! You must divulge everything you know about this filming at once, tour guide!" She leaned forward as she spoke and looked Ahlbi right in the eyes.

Ahlbi leaned back in surprise. "Wuh-what!? Um, well," he looked down and frowned. "I don't really know anything more than that. It was one of the few times the plaza was off-limits to the public."

"Oh." Rayfa looked away. "I see. That's rather disappointing."

"Yeah it is," said Ahlbi. His suddenly lit up. "Wait, does this mean you're a fan of the Plumed Punisher, too?"

"W-What? Of course not!" Rayfa crossed her arms and turned her body away, a blush growing on her cheeks. "I, um, just like to stay informed on the, er, trends in the Khura'in community, that's all!"

"Really? Aww," Ahlbi replied, "I had a lot of stuff I could have talked about there. For example, did you know they're making a movie of her?"

"A m-movie!?" Rayfa turned back to Ahlbi, but quickly regained her composure. "Um, I mean, I suppose it's not that big of a leap from television to theaters."

"Yeah, and it's gonna be a crossover movie." Ahlbi beamed with excitement. "The Steel Samurai vs. The Plumed Punisher! Warriors from two different world collide! Who will triumph? In theaters next year! I can't wait to see it!"

Rayfa stood there for a moment before realizing that her mouth was hanging open. "Er, y-yes, as I said, I do not watch the Plumed Punisher."

Ahlbi looked down again. "Sorry about that. I got a little carried away with myself."

"That said, I have no doubt that the Plumed Punisher would surely prevail in such a battle." Rayfa grinned and put her hands on her hips. "No one can hope to match the power of a warrior with the spirit of Khura'in on her side!"

"That's what I think, too!" Ahlbi laughed.

Somehow, Rayfa found his laughter contagious, for she started letting out some giggles of her own. _Perhaps spending my day with this child will not be as burdensome as I thought,_ she mused.

But just then, she felt another signal from her bladder that tensed up her body and cut her laughter short. _Eep! I best refrain from putting unnecessary strain on myself._

"A-are you alright, Your Benevolence," asked Ahlbi.

 _Did my face betray me again?_ "Yes, I am fine," Rayfa said with as her face returned to a frown. "And we are getting off-track from our tour. I believe we should move on from this park and explore the other landmarks."

"Aw, are you sure? I haven't even started talking about all the different queens and their histories," said Ahlbi.

"I think we can conclude your knowledge of this area is sound enough. I would like to see if you just as knowledgeable at the other landmarks," said Rayfa. _That, and walking will help alleviate the pressure._

"Oh, gotcha!" Ahlbi nodded and turned to walk in a different direction. "If you'll follow me, we can continue our tour of Khura'in!"

"I look forward to it," replied Rayfa as she followed after him.


	2. In Which They go Pee

_Ooooh man, I gotta go._

The sun was almost directly above the kingdom now, but the temperature outside was roughly the same. Khura'in was built in the mountains, so cold breezes blowing through the streets were a normal occurrence. The monks who would climb to the base of the mountains to pray were well-trained in tolerating the cold, even when wearing something as little as a simple robe. Ahlbi looked up to them, hoping he would be able to do the same one day.

But right now, the cold air was not helping his full bladder.

Ahlbi quietly prayed to the Holy Mother that Rayfa had not noticed his need as their tour continued. As far as he knew, she had kept her eyes on him the entire time, especially when they were walking between spots. He was happy that the princess was so focused in her pursuit of making Khura'in a better place, but it also meant he couldn't hold himself or do anything else that would ease the pain, but give away his predicament.

As they walked to their next spot, Ahlbi risked sneaking a peek at the priestess behind him. Strangely enough, she wasn't looking right at him. Instead, her gaze was off to the side and there seemed to be a little bit of strain on her face. She looked grumpy for sure, but maybe there was something more to it?

 _Is something wrong with her?_ wondered Ahlbi. _Oh man, I hope she's not bored with my tour. I better step it up for this next spot. My entire hobby could be on the line here!_

"Come on, Your Benevolence! Our next spot is just around this corner!" said Ahlbi, beckoning her with his hand.

"Hmm? Oh yes," said Rayfa as she looked back at him. "I am, er, eager to see where you are taking us next."

With this, Ahlbi jogged ahead, quietly appreciating the new sensations helping to ease his bladder's pain. He was thankful that Shah'do decided to take a nap inside his shoulderbag, for he couldn't run without the pup falling off his head.

"And now, we have arrived at…" Ahlbi's smile dropped away immediately when he rounded the corner. _Oh no._

Ahlbi and Rayfa now stood in a large circular plaza in the middle of the city, with shops and restaurants lining the edges. In the center were statues of teenaged women dressed in ceremonial clothing and posed as if they were in the middle of an elegant dance.

This was not what Ahlbi was worried about. What concerned him was the giant, elaborate fountain the statues were built on. Water poured and sprayed and trickled from every direction into the massive pool below, filling the plaza with the inescapable sound of tinkling.

Ahlbi swallowed the spit in his mouth as he looked at the fountain, then regretted that action. He didn't need any more liquids traveling downstairs. The muscles in his legs tensed up just at the sight, heightening his desire to run to a toilet and do his best impression of a fountain cherub.

"Th-this is your next spot?" said Rayfa.

For a moment, Ahlbi considered lying and saying it was somewhere other than here so he get away from that fountain. His dedication to the princess and the kingdom, however, returned to him and forced him to abandon that idea. A good tour guide would not skip over a spot just because it was inconvenient to him. He would give the princess the best tour of her life if it killed him!

Or made him wet himself. Whichever one was worse.

"Yes, this is the p-place," Ahlbi said. He cleared his throat and turned to face Rayfa, who had her eyes closed in concentration. "This is the Shappa'rahttu Center, also known as the beginning of Khura'in's main shopping district. All kinds of things can be found on sale here, from locally-made products to imported goods from the Western hemisphere and beyond."

"Yes, I believe some of the materials used in making my ceremonial outfits are purchased here," commented Rayfa.

Ahlbi nodded. "Right. The officials say this is done so as a gesture to the c-commonfolk to remind them that the kingdom's nobility still depends on its p-p… citizens." _Man, I can't even say anything that rhymes with that word!_

"A kingdom without citizens to rely on is no kingdom at all… mmm!" Rayfa suddenly furrowed her brow and tensed up.

"Something wrong, Your Benevolence?" asked Ahlbi.

Rayfa opened her eyes again. "No! Nothing, I just…" she smirked at him, "had an idea."

"An idea?" _I don't know if I'm going to like this idea._

"All the information you have told me thus far has been sound," started Rayfa, "but these are all things that one could learn simply by reading a guidebook."

"I suppose so," said Ahlbi.

"I may not know much on touring, but I believe a tour guide should know more about a city than its landmarks."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Ahlbi.

To this, Rayfa smiled. "I would like to test your knowledge of the smaller parts of Khura'in. The places that matter more to the locals than the big tourist spots. If you truly know your stuff, you should be able to make anywhere a good tour spot."

"A smaller place?" Ahlbi did his thinking motions, putting a little extra sway into his hips. _I've been all over this city, but I've never rehearsed any of the smaller places. Do I really know enough to satisfy Her Benevolence? Where would I even start?_

While he thought, his bladder sent out another signal, making him tense up. "Eep!" he whimpered.

Rayfa raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

Ahlbi panicked. _Forget all that, I gotta get away from this fountain, pronto!_ "Um, nothing! I just, um, thought of somewhere I could take you!" replied Ahlbi, leaning forward with his super-determined face.

"You do?" Rayfa smiled. "Then take me there on the double, tour guide."

"Yes, Ma'am! This way, please!" Ahlbi took off on a stiff march, to where exactly he did not know. All that mattered was that every step took him further away from that darned fountain. He still had to pee quite badly, but maybe now he stood a chance of holding it until the tour was done.

 _I'm so glad Her Benevolence thought of this idea. She might have just saved my dignity, and my clothes!_ Ahlbi allowed himself to smile a little in hope. _Maybe this tour will turn out alright after all!_

 _Oh Holy Mother, what transgression have I committed to incur such misfortune?_

Now that Ahlbi had his back turned to her, Rayfa could bite her lower lip. Her need for a restroom had gotten worse much quicker than she anticipated. The cold wind was partly to blame, as it seemingly cut through what little clothing she had down there and straight to her bladder.

Then there was that fountain. Just standing near it made her feel like she was genuinely going to lose control. If not for her quick thinking, she may very well have done so. It took everything she had to hold on then, let alone do it without giving away any hints to her desperation. _When I get back home, I will order that accursed monument torn down!_

The day was halfway done, but the prospect of holding out to sundown seemed more impossible with each passing minute. She could barely pay attention to anything the tour guide was talking about, or even where they were headed.

 _Come now, I am the future ruler of this kingdom,_ thought Rayfa. _I must not let something as silly and minor as a need to visit the little girl's room defeat me! I will endure this with all my power as High Priestess, and I will prevail!_ She raised a fist in determination and held it to her chest.

"Eep!"

Just then, a strong wave of desperation hit her body, instinctively forcing her hands back down and between her legs. She came to a stop in the road, her sandals audibly hitting the ground.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ahlbi spun around.

In an instant, Rayfa realized her compromising position and stood up straight, her hands by her side. "Er, nothing! I, um, merely stumbled on a-a loose stone, that's all."

She expected Ahlbi to say "okay" and continue walking. However, he kept giving her that same concerned look.

"What is it, tour guide? I-is there something on my face?" she asked.

"Um, Your Benevolence? Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" _Oh dear, please don't tell me…_

"It's just that…" Ahlbi started, his voice getting quieter as he spoke. "Your face is kinda red, and there's, um, a little… sweat there?"

"S-sweat!?" Rayfa felt her face grow even warmer and became aware of some moisture on her brow.

"Please forgive me!" Ahlbi blurted out, lowering his head. "I-I didn't mean to speak out of t-turn! I'm only looking out for your well-being!"

"My 'well-being' is just fine. You need not worry over me," Rayfa replied, finding it difficult to hide the irritation in her voice.

Ahlbi lifted his head again. "I understand, Your Benevolence, but I can't help but wonder about it. Why would anyone sweat when it's so cold outside?"

 _What is with his fascination for my perspiration?_ "Um, there is an explanation for that! A simple one, really!"

"What is it?"

 _Oh dear, I didn't think that far ahead._ Rayfa's eyes looked back and forth while she struggled for an answer. "Well, um, this sweat, er, is from… my hard work and dedication to the Kingdom!" Rayfa put her hands on her hips in a pose of faux-confidence.

For a few dragged-out seconds, Ahlbi stood unmoving and in silence. _Please buy it,_ thought Rayfa, _I don't know how much longer I can stand in this pose._

"Makes sense to me!" Ahlbi smiled enough to show his missing tooth again. "Sometimes, I end up pretty sweaty after my training and touring, even when it's not hot."

Rayfa dropped her pose and quietly sighed. _Good. Now maybe we can get moving again before something else-_

"Defiant Dragon's Blast!"

A loud bang and a bright flash of light suddenly went off close to Rayfa and Ahlbi.

"Pohlkunka!" yelled Ahlbi in surprise, jumping back on one foot. Unfortunately, he leaned too far to the side and found himself flailing his arm wildly before falling over, his leg raised in the air.

"Gyah!" Rayfa leapt back as well, keeping her footing intact. Immediately afterwards, a new sensation became apparent to her, of something warm and wet in her undergarments. She yelped again and pressed her legs together, her mind going in circles with panic.

Nothing more came out of her, much to her relief, but her hold felt shakier than ever. However, she had more important problems at hand. _Who or what on earth was responsible for that bang?_ she thought as she looked around.

"Bahahahaha, oh man, your face! This never gets old!"

Rayfa looked to where the laughter was coming from, and found herself face-to-face with none other than Datz Are'bal, the former Defiant Dragon, escape artist, and lover of pranks himself.

"Y-you!" Rayfa felt her face growing red hot as her teeth clenched and her hands tensed up into fists. _This man made me leak! Unforgivable!_ She finally threw her fists down and yelled "Nincompoop! Neanderthal! Dunderhead!"

"Oh come on," said Datz as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You gotta admit that was pretty funny, right?"

"Guards!" yelled Rayfa.

From seemingly out of nowhere, four men in uniforms and masks appeared behind Rayfa and stood at attention.

"What is your bidding, Your Benevoleeeeeence?" said one guard.

Rayfa pointed towards Datz and said "Arrest this man for disturbing the peace!" _And my pee!_

"A-arrest?" The smile on Datz' face vanished in an instant.

"At once, Your Benevolence!" The guards drew out their swords in a salute.

"Yikes! I picked the wrong person to prank today!" Datz jumped back in panic. He turned around and sprinted as fast as he could.

"Don't let him escaaaaaaaaape!" Yelled the guard as the squad chased after the prankster.

As they ran out of sight, Rayfa brought her legs together again and looked around in worry. _This is hopeless,_ she thought, _I will not last another half-hour, let alone until sundown._ Yet she did not know where a bathroom was. This was a part of Khura'in that she was unfamiliar with; all she could find were random buildings and people milling about, nothing resembling a public restroom.

Her face grew warm again as the reality finally hit her. _There is no other way around it._ _I… I must swallow my pride and ask the tour guide for a bathroom._

"T-tour guide?" Rayfa slowly turned to where he last was, but to her dismay found that he was not there anymore. "Gone? But where-"

"Shah'do, wait! Come back!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rayfa spotted the blue and white clothing of Ahlbi's as he ran into a side street, chasing after the sound of a barking dog.

 _N-no! This will not do!_ Rayfa thought. _I can't wait for him to come back, I need to find a toilet now!_

Not putting anymore thought into it, Rayfa ran down the side-street, quickly finding Ahlbi again, and tried her best to catch his pet dog.

Their chase took them through several alleys and small roads full of twists and turns. Every time one of them got close to Shah'do, he would dart out of their reach and down another road. Rayfa was not out of shape by any means, but it was still far more running than she was used to. Her lungs burned and her bladder muscles screamed in agony as she ran, but she remained hot on Ahlbi's heels, who was just barely keeping up with Shah'do.

Little did she know, Ahlbi felt much the same way. His touring and occasional chasing after Shah'do helped keep him fit, but that didn't mean it wasn't wearing him out. His bladder was not helping matters either, for Datz' firecracker had also caused him to leak into his underwear. He knew he could not take care of that until Shah'do was caught; if his dog caused any damage in its panic, he would certainly get in trouble with the princess behind him.

Finally, their chase brought them to a dead-end alleyway that looked rarely visited. Small trash littered the ground nearby, and a large dumpster took up half the walkway towards the end. Shah'do rounded the corner to the dumpster just as Ahlbi and Rayfa reached the alley.

"Okay… Shah'do," said Ahlbi as he caught his breath. "You can… stop running now."

"Stupid… dingbat dog," Rayfa quietly grumbled under her breath. _We must enact some sort of leash law when I return to the palace._

Ahlbi was the first to walk around the dumpster's corner. "Come on now, boy. Just hop back in my bag and… what the!?" His eyes opened wide.

Rayfa raised an eyebrow as she walked up to Ahlbi. "Now what has gotten into you-huh!?"

The two of them stood with mouths agape at what Shah'do was getting up to. He was standing parallel to the wall with his hind leg raised in the air. A wet spot slowly grew on the wall with no sign of letting up, and a soft but unmistakable pitter-patter reached their ears.

The sight and sound of relief, even coming from an animal, sent a clear signal to Ahlbi's bladder. He felt a sudden surge of pain worse than any other thus far, causing him to cry out and jam his hands between his legs. The damp spot on his underwear grew bigger and damper, even with his hands doing all they could to block the flow.

"W-what is wrong with you?" asked Rayfa. _Please don't tell me..._

"I-I…" Ahlbi glanced around him with only one eye open. He wanted desperately to hold on a little longer and find a bathroom, but he knew he was at his limit. He was left with only one choice.

"I'm sorry, princess," he started, "but I gotta pee, and I gotta pee right now! Please forgive-"

"Aah!"

At that moment, Rayfa's stoic facade finally broke as a powerful surge of pain came from her bladder, perhaps out of sympathy for Ahlbi's pain. She yelped and doubled over while biting her lip, for she was at the last of her strength as well.

"Your Benevolence? W-what's wrong?" asked Ahlbi.

It was at this moment Rayfa realized that modesty was not possible anymore. "I-I can no longer hold it!" she yelled.

"W-what do you mean?"

Rayfa's face turned redder than her tattoos. "I-I must go p-p… piddle! Immediately!"

Ahlbi's eyes opened wide as the ball had finally dropped. "You too!?" he asked.

"Turn around! Now!" Rayfa immediately ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ahlbi did as he was told.

Now that Rayfa had as much privacy as she was going to get, she hobbled behind the dumpster, feeling another spurt escape into her underwear. In one fluid motion, she squatted down while pulling her panties, a solid pink that matched her dress, to her knees.

Meanwhile, Ahlbi felt the last of his strength giving out and took action as well. He grabbed the outer end of his robe and pulled it aside, revealing his saturated boxer shorts. Once those were pulled down and nothing more laid in the way, he leaned his hips forward, knowing nature would take care of the rest.

 _Forgive me, Holy Mother,_ they both thought to themselves.

Two yellow-tinted streams, one sailing horizontally with the other falling at a downward angle, shot out at the same time. Ahlbi's flow was solid and strong, landing on the wall above his knee level even though he stood at least a few feet away. Rayfa's pee came out more like a raging torrent, powerful but chaotic, as it splattered on the ground, quickly creating a large, bubbly puddle.

Their whizzing produced a lot of noise, enough that anyone passing by could tell what they were doing without even looking. There was much more sound than the water hitting the ground, however. For all of her elegance and pride, Rayfa could not help but moan with her mouth wide open as the relief she so desperately sought had finally come to her. She could also do nothing about the hissing noise coming from below, another testament to the power of her flow. Ahlbi was not as vocal with his pleasure due to his body's natural wiring, but he still let out a long sigh of satisfaction. Neither of them could recall the last time they had to go so badly.

But while the immediate relief took up a good deal of Ahlbi's mind, there was a curiosity growing within him as well. Having grown up mostly around other boys in training, Ahlbi had never spent much time near girls, and now one was peeing right behind him, the High Priestess no less! _Man, the guys at the temple would go nuts if I told them about this!_

The urge to sneak a peek to see how much different girls were from boys was strong, almost as strong as his urge to pee just a minute ago, but his gaze stayed straight ahead. Relieving oneself was a very private affair, and invading that privacy, especially to the High Priestess, would make him beyond salvation in the eyes of the Holy Mother. That, and fleeing from the royal guard did not sound like a good way to spend his afternoon.

Instead, he looked down and smiled, focusing on the pleasing feeling of his pent-up urine finally passing out of his body. Like many other boys, he had learned the habit of always looking to make sure his aim was on target when in the bathroom. There was no real target to hit out in the alley, but he found it oddly satisfying to see his pee hitting the wall and running down to the ground, forming a puddle just short of his shoes.

Rayfa had no such sight to entertain herself with, nor did she want there to be. Now that the initial surge of pleasure had tapered off, the reality of what she was doing was hitting her hard. The High Priestess and future ruler of an entire kingdom was out in the open with her unmentionables exposed and relieving herself in some alley like a stray animal. Granted, it was in a very unpopulated area, and the only other person there was too busy handling his own business to pay attention, but it didn't change the fact that her actions were highly unbecoming of a princess.

Rayfa hung her head in shame as her pee continued. She wanted this sordid affair to be over with so she could find somewhere to feel shameful in peace. Unfortunately, her stream did not want to end. She just kept going and going with no end in sight, thoroughly soaking the concrete beneath her. How it was even possible for someone to hold this much, she might never know.

Over a minute passed before their bladders reached their end. Ahlbi's stream hit lower and lower on the wall until it was hitting the ground, while Rayfa's turned into more of a leak than a torrent. They each gave a few last spurts, and their pee time was done.

"Whew, much better!" Ahlbi smiled as he shook out the last few drops. He paused to admire the marking he left on the wall and floor, but quickly remembered he wasn't the only one here. "Um, are you okay, Your Benevolence?" asked Ahlbi while still looking away.

Rayfa perked her head up. "Y-yes, I am fine," she replied, "would you happen to have anything in that bag of yours that I could, er, clean up with?"

"Clean up with? Um, lemme check," said Ahlbi. He rummaged around in his shoulder-bag until he pulled out some tissues. _A proper tour guide is always prepared for any situation,_ he thought to himself. _Well, almost any situation._

"Here you go, on your left side," he said as he passed the tissues to her, doing his best to keep his body and eyes forward.

"Thank you," replied Rayfa, taking the tissues and tending to herself.

While Rayfa handled that, Ahlbi pulled his underwear back up and put his robe back in order. He still felt the dampness of his underwear, but that would wear off sooner or later.

He soon felt something tugging on his sock, making him look down. "Oh hey, Shah'do!" He bent down to pick up his pup and put him back on his head. "I bet you feel better too, huh?"

Shah'do barked in response.

Meanwhile, Rayfa had finished wiping, so she stood back up, pulling up her panties as she did. She winced as the wetness brushed against her. _Why did I even bother to wipe?_ She sighed and stepped away from her very large puddle, tossing the used tissues inside the dumpster.

"Tour guide," said Rayfa.

"Huh?" Ahlbi looked over to her. "Oh, I bet you feel a lot bett-"

"We must leave, now," said Rayfa in the bluntest of tones.

"Wha-huh? Now?"

"Yes, before anyone sees us. This moment never happened, understood?"

"Oh, right. This way, Your Benevolence." Ahlbi started down the alley, with Rayfa following after him.

The alleyway fell back into silence for a few minutes, seemingly devoid of life. Suddenly, a hand reached out of the dumpster and grabbed the edge. A man climbed out and jumped onto the alley floor, revealing himself as none other Datz.

"Looks like the coast is finally clear," said Datz as he brushed random bits of garbage off him. He looked and pulled his scarf over his nose. "I better lay low for a few days at the usual hiding spot, at least until they forget they're looking for me."

As he finished his monologue, his face grew warm as he recalled what he had just experienced in the last few minutes. "Aaaaand I'm just gonna pretend that I didn't hear or smell whatever just happened here."

With that, Datz walked out of the alley while he whistled a tune with his hands behind his back, whatever could make him less conspicuous. He rounded the corner, and all was quiet for a moment.

"There he is! Get hiiiiiiim!"

"Oh, come on!"


End file.
